


Wrong Information

by MaxxJacks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Steve is a vampire, Tony is a writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: (Immortal) We're dating and you're writing a book and vampires and 'no, that's not right, no vampires don't do that, stop writing inaccurate things.





	

Tony knew dating Steve would be different, Steve being a vampire and all. They got around the simple things, Tony had come to terms with the fact that his lover had to drink the blood of fellow human beings and they he agreed that Steve would not bite Tony unless he was either very desperate or had the others permission. Those were complications Tony had expected.

"No, Tony, God what are you writing? You know we don't always kill our victims!" Tony had been writing a book when he had first met Steve, it was a fantasy novel about a vampire, he had stumbled upon Steve during his research. Steve knew about his book and had now taken to pulling up a chair and sitting next to Tony as he wrote. 'It's a good bonding activity' he had managed to convince Tony who in the end let him sit in. But now Steve just corrected him whenever he used a wrong price of information about vampires.

Tony sighed. "It's relevant to the story that the vampire has to kill the person." Tony turned to look at his boyfriend with an exasperated look on his face. Tony loved Steve, but it was frustrated to be disturbed during his writing process constantly.

"But it's not accurate! That's not what happens!" Steve was very much about being correct and proper, he always was conscious about both Tony's and his own manners. Tony shouldn't be surprised that Steve wanted the other to have an accurate but it was still vaguely annoying.

"Okay, fine. I'll change the entire story just for you." There was a spiteful lilt to Tony's voice as he backspaced to change what he had just written.

Steve looked rather smug and pleased that Tony's book was going to be accurate. He leant forward and kissed his lover's cheek gently. "Good, I should hope so." The one problem with Steve was that after many years of living alone, he didn't always understand how people's emotions worked. That included not quite knowing that sometimes his words can be hurtful.

The two men stayed quiet for an hour or so as Tony wrote, their silence only being broken but Tony's key tapping. Tony was starting to enjoy the companionable silence as he wrote and he started to slip into the world of writing.

"Tony!" Steve's voice punctuated the bliss silence of Tony's mind causing him to jump in surprise.

"Steve! Jesus Christ." Tony turned in his seat to look over at his lover. "What do you want?"

Tony assumed that his lover was hungry, or bored. "You know vampires don't sleep in coffins! That's a myth and you know it! I sleep in bed with you!" Steve was clearly annoyed as he reread what Tony had written.

Another sigh left Tony's lips as he looked at Steve. "I can't make everything completely accurate, most people believe that vampires sleep in coffins. I need to write for the audience, not just accuracy!" Tony protested against Steve's need for things to be correct.

Steve opened his mouth but was cut off by Tony's hand over his mouth.

"No. Shh, let me write and you can shut up and watch. Watch silently. Stay silent or I won't let you fuck me for a month."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed


End file.
